Maid For You
by kurohimex105
Summary: Italy loser's at poker and so he now has to dress up in fancy French maids outfit and do what ever Germany wish's. Yaoi later chapters will contain mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there well here is my first fanfiction story for Hetalia with the pairing of Germany + N. Italy, I don't know how long this story will be so with that in mind please sit back relax and enjoy.

**Maid For You**

**Chapter One**

**Italy sighed as he stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom; how did he get into this mess he thought as he put the finishing touch's to the maids uniform he now had to wear. The uniform in question was a fancy, frilly French maids outfit, the colour of the outfit was cherry blossom pink. There were also red ribbons on the sides of the dress these same colour ribbons could been seen on the tops of the stockings which he had to wear. The apron was pure white with a floral motif that ran along the bottom, there were also tie backs which he had to tie in a bow. He picked up the pink choker and put it on at the front it had a red ribbon with a small pink rose at the center and last but not least he put on a pair of crimson red shoes .**

**Italy sighed again as he thought back to Saturday night when he and the other countries had gotten together at Germany's house to play a game of poker. That night luck had been on his side for he was winning and after four hours had passed he and Germany were the only ones left in the game.**

**Italy looked at the cards he was holding and smiled; I could win this he thought and then an idea came to him to make the game that more interesting.**

''**Hey Germany how about we make this game a little more fun!"**

''**What do mean by that?" Germany knew that Italy had something up his sleeve.**

''**What I mean is the loser of this game has to dress up in a French maids outfit and do whatever the winner says for a whole week!"**

''**Now that does sound interesting, so if I win this game your gonna dress up as a maid and be my little servant for an entire week!"**

''**Exactly and the same thing goes for you if I win this game!" Italy could hardly contain himself, the sheer thought of seeing Germany dressed up in French maids outfit would be something to see indeed.**

''**Okay Italy you got yourself a deal!"**

''**Good then it's settled, may the best man win!"**

**Italy looked at his cards one more time, he knew he could win after all luck was on his side so how could he loose now well that's what he believed at the time.**

**He looked across to where Germany was sitting, he looked so calm and collected as usual there wasn't even a hint of worry on his face and this ticked him off but at the same time he also felt a little nervous.**

**The atmosphere in the room was tense , the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the far wall. Both of them sat there as they eyed each other up neither one was willing to give up.**

''**So do you fold Germany?"**

''**Not a chance!" came the reply**

''**Okay guys I think it's about time the you both show your cards, lets finish this game shall we!" said Britain who was getting fed up with the both of them.**

**Okay guys that's it for chapter one, you can probably guess who wins but how does he what hand does Germany have and what did Italy have that made him believe he could win. Your answers will be answered in the next chapter see you then.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there everyone well here is the next chapter to Maid for You, sorry that it's late I've had other stories popping into my head of late, then I got the accursed writers block. But now I'm back on track, I honestly don't know how long this story will be or what's going to happen so let's find out together. Just to let you guys know I don't know much about the rules when it comes to poker so if there are any mistakes in how the game is played I'm sorry.

**Chapter Two**

'' **But who's going first?" Came Germany's reply**

''**I will if that's okay with you Germany!" Said Italy**

''**That's fine please be my guest."**

**Italy smiled as he slowly laid his cards out one by one on the table top, the first card was the queen of spades, second was the jack of diamonds, third was the 10 of hearts, fourth was the 9 of spades and the last card was the 8 of clubs. **

''**A straight … I bet you can't beat that!"**

**Italy 's cards showed that he had a straight which is a winning hand in the game of poker, he just hoped that Germany 's hand wasn't better otherwise he would loose the game .**

''**My…. That is a good hand you've got there but I'm afraid mine is better!"**

**Germany smiled wickedly as he slowly laid his cards out one by one on to the table top, the first card the ace of hearts, second was the king of hearts, third was the queen of hearts, fourth was the jack of hearts and the last card was the 10 of hearts. **

''**I have a straight flush which trounces your straight meaning I win this little game along with the bet!" **

**Italy sighed in defeat Germany's hand was indeed a straight flush which meant Germany was the victor.**

''**Yes…. Yes….. you win Germany !"**

''**You know what this means don't you Italy ?"**

''**Yes I know since I lost I have to be your maid for an entire week dressed up in a frilly maids out !"**

''**Hey Italy don't look so down I've got the perfect maids out fit for you, oh you'll look so adorable in it I can hardly wait!" As France said this he went off into fantasy mode picturing Italy in different maid outfit's.**

''**Yeah it wont be so bad after all Germany orders you around all the time any way the only difference this time is that you'll be dressed as a maid!"**

**This remark came from America who started to laugh at the thought of Italy dressed as a maid.**

''**Don't worry Italy I'm sure you'll make a wonderful maid and besides out of all of us here I believe you're the only one who could pull it off.**

**This remark came from Britain who tried to be sympathetic and understanding although on the inside he was in fits of laughter.**

**Japan on the other hand didn't really say much of anything he just stood with America quietly agreeing to what the others had to say.**

''**Hey guys what colour should the maids outfit be?"**

''**Well I think it should be black with a white apron after all it's a classic design that's been around for years!" said Britain**

''**No… no…that's too boring I think it should be a bright sexy red that would get Germany's hormones going if you know what I mean!" said America**

''**On that I would have to agree but how about some black lace to go with the red!"**

''**Oh that's a good idea Japan I like that, the outfit could be red with a black lace trim excellent thinking!"**

''**No….. no…. no…. I can't agree with any of that are you trying to make Italy look like a cheap harlot ! This remark came from France who was not happy with the whole colour scheme.**

''**You have to play on Italy's innocence, you have to pick the colours that would make him look cute and adorable , pure and innocent like a newly fallen snow flake."**

''**NOT AS A CHEAP ONE NIGHT STAND…!"**

**France had gotten worked up over the whole thing.**

''**Okay France just calm down okay we were only trying to come up with some good colour schemes for the maids outfit there's no need to get your boxers in a not!"**

**This remark came from Britain who had been quiet when America started raving about the colour combination for the maids outfit, after all once America started talking it was nigh impossible to shut him up.**

**Italy on the other hand had left them at it, now they were in a full blown argument over the whole thing, Italy went over to where Germany was sitting who had decided to keep out of it, usually he would shout at them and tell them off but since they were talking about a suitable maid outfit for Italy he let them go on.**

**Germany was sat drinking a beer with a bag of crisp's on his lap when Italy came up to him.**

''**So urm…. Germany about this whole maid thing what exactly do you want me to do?"**

**Germany looked up from where he was sitting and stared into those beautiful hazel eyes that belonged to Italy. In truth he had no intention of holding Italy to the bet after all it was only made in fun. But then on hearing the others talk about the different maid outfits he changed his mind, he just had to see Italy dressed up as a French maid.**

''**Oh yeah I guess we had better come up with some rules."**

''**Okay then starting from the beginning of the week you will be staying here with me, second you have to call me master from now on."**

''**Okay I understand is there anything else you want me to do?"**

**On hearing this so many thoughts ran through Germany's mind, oh the things he could have Italy do. **

''**Germany ….. hey Germany are you okay?"**

**Germany was soon brought back to reality be the sound of Italy's sweet voice.**

''**Oh sorry about that urm…. where was I?"**

''**You where going to tell me if there was anything else you wanted me to do!"**

''**Oh right hmmmmmm… let's see… oh I know you have to obey my orders no matter what so what I say goes understood!"**

''**Meaning that if you tell me to do something I have to do it even if I don't want to!"**

''**Exactly your not allowed to disobey my orders if you do there will be a punishment!"**

''**And what will this punishment be exactly?"**

''**You'll find that out if disobey my orders okay!"**

''**Okay I understand so is that all or is there more?"**

''**No I think that will do, oh there is one more thing I want breakfast in bed every morning!"**

''**Is that it my master!"**

**Germany smiled on hearing this oh he couldn't wait for Italy to be his little servant it was going to be a week to remember.**

''**No that's it, on the other hand how about a goodnight kiss!"**

''**I wish you would make up your mind!"**

**Italy bent down and placed his quivering lips onto Germany's , the kiss was soft and gentle to the touch it didn't last long but in that moment Germany couldn't have been happier. Italy slowly drew away and stared into Germany's sky blue eyes as he softly whispered.**

''**If you want more then you will just have to wait till the beginning of the week my master!"**

**With that said Italy took his leave and went to bed leaving Germany to muse over things, while the other countries still argued.**

**Hi there well that's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I wonder what Germany has planned for our beloved Italy guess we'll find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone ,sorry for the wait but I've been getting over the Dreaded Flu which has been a nightmare I can tell you. Well here is the next chapter with some new arrivals and a little twist so I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Chapter Three**

''Come on Italy what's talking so long?" Britain asked.

''Hold on a minute I'll be with you soon!"

Britain along with America, France and Japan had taken Italy to Frances home so that Italy could try on different maid outfits . After a huge argument they had all decided to go to Frances home since he was so flamboyant in his ways and the fact that he had a complete collection of different maid outfits from around the world. Although none of the other countries new why he had this collection and when France was asked he would just laugh and say.

''Because I love to see beautiful women in them!"

But somehow the others didn't quite believe this explanation so they just dropped the subject altogether.

''Hey Italy do you want some help in there?" America asked jokingly.

''No I do not, but you can tell France that there is no way I'm wearing these frilly see through nickers that's for DAM SURE!"

''What seriously France gave you see through nickers to wear! You're not pulling my leg are you?"

''Why would I joke about this!"

''Hey France did you really give Italy a pair of see through nickers to wear?"

''But of course, a French maids outfit is not complete without you wearing see through nickers why do you ask?"

''Because our little Italy refuses to wear them!"

''Awwww…. but why ever not?" France pouted

''Italy look just put the dam things on, nobody is gona look up the dress so I don't see why your making all this fuss!"

''That's easy for you to say Britain you're not the one who has to wear them! ; besides it's embarrassing what if Germany finds out I'm wearing these, what will he think!"

''You'd probably make his day if saw you wearing them!" America laughed

''I agree, Germany would be most pleased to see Italy in see through nickers!" Japan voiced his opinion for the first time that day.

''Yes I agree with Japan Germany could do with some excitement and that would be the way to do it!" This voice belonged to Russia.

''Russia when did you get here?" America and Britain asked in unison.

''Just a while ago, I did knock on the door but there was no response so I opened it myself, by the way France I hate to tell you this but I broke your door!"

France put a hand to his head as he said.

''Russia how many times do I have to tell you to use the doorbell, a maid will come and open the door for you!"

''Hello there I came too hope you don't mind?"

''Of course not China your welcome here any time after all we are friends."

''I hear that Italy has to dress up as a French Maid and be Germany's servant for a week so I decided to come and help."

''Who told you that Russia?" Britain asked.

''Oh didn't France tell you, he phoned me up last night and told me all about it and so here I am!"

On hearing this Britain lost his temper and shouted at France.

''FRANCE YOU BIG BLABBER MOUTH…..! Who else have you told, did ever stop to consider Italy's feelings about all this! I don't think he wants the entire world to know that he has to dress up as a French Maid all because he lost a bet!"

Britain had ahold of France by his shirt collar and Britain was breathing heavy due to sudden out burst.

''Hey I'm sorry okay, I just thought that the others may want to share their opinion on the matter that's all, I thought they could help us!"

Britain slowly let go of France and apologized for his behavior.

''I'm sorry France."

''It's okay no harm done."

While all of this was taking place Italy was in the next room, he sighed as he went to sit on the edge of a fluffy bed . He was in one of Frances guestrooms and the décor was over the top with paintings hanging on the walls and the walls where a red colour with a golden border. There where flower vases with red and white roses in them all around the room.

He stared at the pair of white see through nickers that lay on the bed, he was still unsure on whether to wear to wear them or not. He thought of Germany and wondered if Germany would be happy if he saw Italy wearing these nickers, as these thought's ran through his mind he found himself blushing and his heart started pounding.

Italy loved Germany and even though they had kissed many times they had never gone all the way, Italy wondered if this was his chance to finally be with Germany in that way. Thinking this Italy picked up the nickers, he pulled down his red boxers and put them on the bed and put on the delicate white see through nickers.

Italy came out of the bedroom wearing a classic black French maids outfit with all the trims, stockings and not to mention the underwear. He was surprised to see that more of his friends had come besides Russia and China he saw Canada and Prussia who had come to lend a helping hand.

''Hey Italy long time no see!" Shouted Prussia

''You look very cute in that maids outfit Italy!" Canada said shyly as he hid behind Prussia.

''Thanks for saying so Canada."

When Britain saw Italy in the maids outfit he took a quick look around and did a head count, he then smiled wickedly for an idea had just occurred to him. He went over to France and told him of his idea, as soon as France heard it he jumped at the chance and agreed to play along.

''Okay everyone can I have your attention for a moment!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see Britain standing on a chair as he spoke.

''Okay guys since there are quite a few of others gathered here today I thought it would be fun to have a little contest."

''Hahahahahahahaha… sounds like fun so what's this contest of yours Britain?" America Asked.

''I'm glad you asked that America, the contest is to see who looks the cutest dressed up as a French Maid!"

''Sounds like fun so how do we decide who dresses up then?" Prussia asked who seemed quite taken with the whole idea.

Britain winked at France before replying.

''We each pick a piece of paper from the glass bowl and those of you who pick odd numbers will be the ones to dress up while the others will be the judge's."

''That sounds fair okay I'm in!" came Canada's response

''Me too… should be a blast!" Shouted America

''It could be fun!" Came Japan's reply

''I don't know about this but since everyone else is doing it I guess I will too!" China said

''So is it all settled are you all up for it?"

With a loud resounding shout of YES…. From the countries they got the contest under way.

France went around to all the countries except for Italy who was already dressed up in a maids outfit. One by one each country picked a small piece of paper which was folded in half from the glass bowl.

''So has everyone got their piece of paper?"

''Yeah… yeah… come on Britain just get on with it would you!"

''Okay then please unfold your piece of paper to see which one of you will be dressing up as a maid!"

Okay that's it for this chapter, I know that it's supposed to be about Italy and Germany but I couldn't help myself. I thought it would be fun to see some of the other countries dress up and that's when I came up with the contest. Let me know what you think okay and if you like this idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there everyone and here is the next chapter so I hope you like it. We have some new arrivals joining the gang, so who are they? And who will win the contest let's find out!

**Chapter Four **

Just as the countries were about to reveal the numbers they had picked they heard someone calling from the back of the room.

''Hiya….. everybody!"

All of the countries turned round to see Finland and Sweden.

''Finland, Sweden when did you get here?" Britain asked

''Just now we heard about Italy's predicament and so we thought we'd come and help, here I brought some maid outfits that Italy might like to try on."

''Oh…that is so kind of you Finland but tell me why do you have maid outfits?" France was curious about this.

Finland became nervous when asked this question, he laughed nervously and looked away while his cheeks turned a beautiful shade of crimson.

''Ah…hahahahaha…..well you see….urm…..ahahahahahahahaha…..!"

France took one look at Finland then looked at Sweden who stood in silence and guested straight away .

''Ah….. now I see…..what's going on so Finland you like to role play for your darling Sweden is that it?"

''SHUT UP FRANCE YOU'VE GOT ROOM TO TALK WHEN YOU DRESS LIKE THAT ALL THE TIME!"

''How dare you talk about the way I dress this is what I call fashion!"

''Is that what you call it!"

''Come on now you two stop all this fighting honestly have you forgotten why you're here in the first place!"

Finland and France looked at Britain and then apologized to one another.

''I'm sorry Finland."

''Yeah I'm sorry too."

''Good now that that's settled would you and Sweden like to join in the contest we're having?"

''What's the contest about?" Finland asked Britain.

''It's a contest to see who would look the cutest dressed up as a French maid!"

''It sounds like fun what do you think Sweden?" Finland asked.

Sweden looked over at Finland before replying.

''Sure thing just as long as I get to see my wife dressed as a maid!"

Finland rushed over to where Sweden was to berate him.

''I told you not to call me that when the others are around!"

''But why not it's true after all and besides you call me….!"

Sweden wrapped his arms around Finland as he whisper the last phrase of the sentence into Finland's ear. This caused Finland to blush.

''Okay you two break it up if you want to get all lovey dovey go to a different room if you don't mind!" America shouted out.

Finland and Sweden quickly pulled back looking rather embarrassed.

''So are you two in or what?"

''Yeah we're in America!" Finland spoke for the both of them.

''Okay then France if you would be so kind as to hand them the glass bowl with the numbers in!" Britain said.

''Your wish is my command my dear Britain!"

France went up to Finland and Sweden holding a glass bowl with the pieces of paper so that they could pick one.

''Okay so do you each of you have one Finland, Sweden?"

Finland and Sweden showed France that they had each picked up one of the folded pieces of paper from the bowl.

''Okay so starting from the top is everybody ready?"

All of the countries answered in unison.

''YES…!"

''Well it's time to reveal your number's let's see who among you will be dressing up as maids and who will be the judge's!"

''HAHAHAHAHAAAA…SWEET I GOT NO.2 THIS MEANS I'M A JUDGE!" America shouted.

''I'm No.5 guess this means I'll be dressing up as a maid. Canada said as he looked at Prussia who seemed rather amused and confident.

''I'm No.1 this means I'm the best hahahahahahaaa….!"

''Urm …..Prussia excuse me but it looks like you'll have to dress up as a maid!" Canada said.

''I don't care because I will win because I am awesome!" Prussia boasted.

''It looks like I am No. 4 so I will be a judge then!" Japan said looking calm and collected as usual.

''Oh BOLLOCKS I'm No. 3 this means I've got dress up as a maid!" Britain sighed he had really wanted to see America dress up as cute little maid.

''Too bad for you Britain, I'm No. 6. So I will be judge too. France said looking rather pleased with himself.

''Looks like I am No. 8 so I judge then yes!" China said looking relieved.

''So Russia what No. you got?" China asked.

''I'm No. 7 so it looks like I'll be dressing as a maid but I wish I could have seen you in a maids outfit instead. While saying this Russia had on one of his wicked smiles.

''Looks like I'm No. 9 so I'll be dressing as a maid with the others!" Finland said as he looked at Sweden.

''So what No. do you have Sweden?" Finland asked.

Sweden didn't say anything he just smiled as he showed Finland the piece of paper that had a No. 10 on it.

''Looks like you'll be a judge!" Finland said.

Britain stood on a chair to get everyone's attention.

''Okay then guys now that we know who will be dressing up as maids and who will be the judges we can finally get this contest underway!"

Just as Britain was about to explain the next part Hungary Burst into the room holding a huge bag in one hand and her famous frying pan in the other. She had a strange look in her eye and she was breathing heavy.

America was going to say something when Italy stopped him and said.

''I would do that if I where you not unless you want to find your in hospital for a week!"

America took a nervous gulp before he replied.

''Are you serious, you're not messing with me are you?"

''I'm deadly serious she is lethal with that frying pan of hers, Prussia once said something bad about Austria and Hungary knocked him out using that frying pan of hers!"

''So what are we gona do then?"

Italy smiled as he said.

''It's simple just invite her to be a special judge in the contest, once she hears that she'll go back to her normal self!"

''Yeah but Italy just one question why is she so mad in the first place?"

''Oh no I completely forgot to tell Hungry about Italy's situation I bet she found out from Germany and that's why!"

''FRANECE YOU IDIOT YOU KNOW WHAT HUNGARY IS LIKE WHEN IT CONCERNS ITALY YOU WANKER!"

Britain had lost his temper for the second time that day and of course France was the one to blame.

Italy ran up to Hungary waving his arms in a big hello as he called out.

''HUNGARY…!"

Hungary looked to see Italy running towards her dressed in a classic French maids outfit, on seeing this her anger disappeared as she cupped her cheeks and cried out in joy.

''Awwwwwwwwwwwww …..Italy you look so adorable I bet Germany would love it!"

''Hi there Hungary it's great to see you; but how did you know where I was?"

''I phoned up Germany's place this morning I wanted to invite you two over for dinner but he told you were at France's place along with the others trying on different maid outfits. When I asked him why; he told me the whole story so here I am, I also brought along some maid outfits for you to try on!"

Italy sighed how could Germany tell Hungary but on the other hand if he hadn't Germany would probably have ended up in hospital so maybe it was a good thing he told her.

''So what are you guys up to?"

''Oh we're having a contest to see who would make the cutest maid, we've already gone through the drawing to find out who will be dressing up as maids and who will be judges!" Britain said.

On hearing this Hungary just smiled but all the countries in the room could see a strange aura around her.

''Urm….Hungary would you do us the honor of being our special judge for the contest?" Britain asked nervously.

''Of course I would love to, oh I can't wait to you guys all dressed in maid outfits, this is going to be so much fun!"

All of the countries breathed a sigh of relief, they had escaped Hungary's wrath.

Okay that's it for this chapter hope you liked it, now all we need to do is to decide on the colour of the maid outfits for each country who is dressing up as a maid let me know what colour you think would be best. Here are the countries.-

2. Prussia

3. Canada

4. Russia

5. Finland


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is the next exciting chapter, you know I never thought that it would get this far or that anyone would like it but you have all been so wonderful in your support so thank you all. So without further ado let's begin.

**Chapter Five**

''Okay then all of you guys who are going to be dressing up as French maids would kindly follow me to your room's so that you can get changed!"

Britian, Prussia, Canada, Russia and Finland followed France as he lead them to their rooms so that they could change into their maid outfits.

Britain was not happy on how things had turned out, he had really hoped to see America dressed up as a cute little maid.

''BOLLOCKS … I can't believe my luck!"

''Awwwww…what's that matter Britain did your plan backfire?"

''SHUT UP YOU DAM FROG I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR SNIDE REMARKS THANK YOU!"

''Temper…..temper Britain …..after all this was your idea in the first place!"

''Yes ….I know that….I don't need to be reminded by the likes of you!"

''So tell me why did you come up with this crazy contest in the first place?" France asked

''I thought it would cheer Italy up, you know what he's like when he gets upset and depressed!"

''Ah…now I see but you know I never thought you would come up with an idea like this, usually America is the one that comes up with the wacky games and contest's!"

''HEY…I HAVE A FUN SIDE TOO YOU KNOW!"

''But I also thought it would be fun to see America dressed up as a French maid, I thought finally I could get my own bet for what he did to me at the Christmas party!"

''Oh I remember that you looked so funny dressed up as that reindeer with the red nose!" Russia said who had been listening to their conversation for some time now.

''Oh…it's you Russia sorry didn't know you were back there well any way that's one of the reasons why I came up with this contest idea!"

''Too bad your plan backfired!" Russia said.

''Yeah well that's neither here nor there the main reason is to cheer up Italy so I say let's do our best and have some fun!" Britain said.

''Well here is your room Britain there's a maid outfit already picked out for you it's in the wardrobe!"

''And I suppose you picked it out France am I right?"

''But of course although I did get a little help from Hungary for some of the other maid outfits for Canada and Finland!"

''Why am I not surprised; well then here goes!"

Britain was the first to be shown to his room, after that France escorted the other countries to their own individual rooms to get changed in. And just like for before a maid outfit had already been chosen for them to wear and was hanging neatly in the wardrobe in the room.

While Britain, Canada, Prussia, Russia and Finland were busy getting changed the other countries were going over the plan on how to judge them.

''So how we decide on who is cutest?" China asked

''Well to make matters fair we should all agree that we cannot choose on favouritism!" Japan said.

''DUDE YOU ARE SO RIGHT!" America said as he patted Japan's back.

''Why don't we give Hungary the final say after all she is our special judge after all!" Sweden said.

''Excellent idea Sweden!" France said.

''So does that sound okay with you Hungary?" France asked.

''Of course I can't wait to see them all dressed up, by the way how exactly are we gona judge them?"

''HEY…..I know why don't we score them on how cute they look and how well they can carry a tea tray!"

''I agree with America!" Japan said

''Good idea America they will get points on how cute they look but what's this about a tea tray?" France asked.

''DUDE…..come on it's a classic you know the story maid carries a tea tray slips and falls makes a mess but looks so cute while on the floor as they apologize!"

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….now I get it so we will score them on how cute they look when they are dressed up and when they trip and fall, but how do we get them to trip in the first place?"

''It's simple really we just put something on the floor to make them trip!" Hungary said.

''How about banana peel that old but a classic!" China said.

''They can't all trip up on banana peels and besides I don't have any bananas!" France said.

''How about a slippery surface, you could get them to walk down a polished hall way that's really slippery!" Sweden said.

''Well I've recently had the hall way floor leading to the tea room polished and just yesterday one of my maids did slip up and fall so yeah that could work!" France said

''Great now it's all settled, we will each give score them on how they look in their maid outfits, then they will be scored on how cute they look when they trip and fall!"

''And the one with the highest score marks will be the winner!"

''That's excellent America but what about Italy?"

''OH SHOOT I FORGOT ABOUT ITALY!" America said as he slapped a hand to his forehead.

''Why don't we have Italy as a special judge along with Hungary!"

''JAPAN YOU'RE THE MAN!" America said.

''It would be no fair with Italy in contest!" China said.

''You are right of course we all know how cute Italy is, even more so when he's dressed up as a girl!" France said.

Just then Italy entered the room, he had been helping the other countries who had been having some difficulty in getting changed in to their respected maid outfits.

''Hiya guys so have you sorted everything out on how you're gona judge them?"

''YEAH AND GUESS WHAT YOU'RE GONA BE A JUDGE TOO!" America said excitedly.

''Me…..you mean I get to be a judge too, but I thought I was in the contest as a contestant with the others!"

''We decided it would not be fair on the other countries in you were in it because you are too cute Italy!" France said.

On hearing this remark Italy blushed a little before he replied.

''Urm…well thank you I'll do my best to be a good judge!"

''Oh by the way the guys are all dressed and ready so shall I go and tell them to come and join us in here?"

''Of course go and get them!" France said with a wave of his hand.

Italy rushed off to go and tell the others that it was okay for them to come back into the room they had previously been in.

Okay that's it for this chapter sorry it's short but I've been having problems with my laptop it keeps freezing up on me. It's taken me nearly four hours just to write this up so I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there guys and here is the next exciting chapter, I can't believe where finally on chapter 6, I never thought it would get this far. My original plan was it to be a simple short story about 3 – 4 chapters long but that idea backfired didn't it. Well without any further ado let's get on with the show or in this case story.

**Chapter Six**

Italy knocked on the room door that Britain was currently using.

''Britain it's time to begin are you ready?"

''Yeah I'm coming Italy!"

It wasn't long before Britain came to out into the hallway where Italy had been waiting for him.

''Britain you look cute in that maid outfit!"

''You really think so, I'm not too sure about it!"

''No…I mean it you look cute!"

''Well thank you for saying so Italy, come on let's go and get the others!"

''Surething!"

Britain and Italy made their way to Prussia's room next, Britain knocked on the door this time.

''Hey Prussia you ready in there? , it's time!"

The door was suddenly flung open and there in the doorway stood Prussia with his hands on his hips as he shouted.

''Hahahahahaha…..I am awesome!"

''Well I see that nothing phase's you Prussia as usual!" Britain sighed.

Italy just laughed on seeing Prussia's outburst of confidence.

''Hahahahahahahaaaaa…..you do look good Prussia!"

''I know and that's because I'm awesome!"

''Will you give it a rest Prussia, come on let's go and see if Canada is ready!"

On hearing the name of his sweet Canada Prussia changed completely, he rushed down the hallway to Canada's room and knocked on the door. He wanted to be the first to see Canada dressed up in his made outfit.

''Hey Canada it's your wonderful Prussia here I've come to get you!"

The door slowly opened and Canada popped his head around the side of the door as he spoke.

''Oh it's you Prussia urm…...well….I….!"

Canada was his usual self acting shy and timid.

''What's the matter Canada? , come on out it's okay there's no need to be shy you know!"

''But it's embarrassing!"

''Come on Canada I'm wearing a maid outfit aren't I so there's no need to be shy!"

''Well okay then if you promise not to laugh!"

''I promise not to laugh okay so please come on out!"

Canada very timidly opened out the door, as he stood in the doorway he twiddled his thumbs, Prussia was lost for words for once in his life. He never before seen anything so cute and adorable in his entire.

''Well what do you think? , does it look okay?"

''Hey there Canada my don't you look adorable!" Britain said as he and Italy made their way towards Canada's room.

''Hi Britain urm…..thank you!"

''Yeah you look so cute Canada!" Italy said.

''So Prussia what do you think of your sweet Canada dressed up like this?" Britain asked.

Prussia just stood there and blushed he couldn't say anything.

''My…..my….it seems our over the top self absorbed Prussia has been left speechless by Canada's cuteness!" Britain said.

''I never thought this would happen to him!"

Canada said who seemed quite worried.

''No need to worry he'll get over it in no time!" Russia said as he came to see what was going on.

''Hi there Russia we were gona come and get you but this happened!" Italy said.

''I see well I'm here now!"

''So what are we gona do about Prussia we can't leave him like this!" Britain said..

''I know what we can do!"

Russia walked up to Prussia and slapped him across the cheek, Prussia soon came back to his sense's as he shouted at Russia.

''HEY HOW DARE YOU HIT THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!"

''Ah…..I see your back to your old self again!" Russia said.

''What are you talking about?" Prussia asked looking quite confused.

The others just looked at each other and started to laughing.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..!"

''Why are you all laughing? , what's so funny?"

''Oh it's nothing Prussia!" Britain said.

''If it's nothing then why are you laughing?"

''We were just thinking of something funny that's all!" Russia said.

''Hey guys we still have to go and get Finland!" Italy said.

''Your right I almost forgot thanks Italy!" Britain said.

''Come guys lets go and see if Finland is ready then we can finally get this contest underway!" Britain said.

They all walked down the hallway till they reached Finland's room, it was the last door on the right hand side of the hallway. Italy knocked on the door and asked if he was ready.

''Hey Finland it's me Italy are you ready yet?"

''Just a minute Italy I'm coming!"

Finland opened up the door and did a little twirl as he said.

''So what do you think you like?"

''Wow so cute….your so cute Finland!" Italy said.

''Yes Italy's right you are cute, I actually think you could win Finland!" Britain said.

''You are wrong I will win because I am awesome and if I don't then my Canada will!"

''Well I'm not so sure on you winning Prussia but Canada could!" Britain said.

''You are both wrong because I will win!" Russia said while smiling wickedly.

''Urm…don't you think we should wait and see what the judges say first." Canada said.

''I agree with Canada!" Finland said.

''Hey guys let's stop all this arguing on who is gona win and just have fun right!" Italy said with a smile upon his face.

''Your right we shouldn't be arguing it's undignified!" Britain said.

''I agree!" Russia said.

''I guess your right!" Prussia said.

Canada and Finland both breathed a sigh of relief.

''Well then chaps now that were all ready and counted for let's get started shall we!"

''Yey….come guys follow me!" Italy said who seemed to enjoying himself.

They all followed Italy back to the doors of the main room they had been in earlier that day.

''Okay guys just wait out here for a moment while I go and tell the others that you're ready."

It wasn't long before Italy came back and told them that everything was set and that they could enter the room. But just as they were about to enter the room France came out and said.

''So sorry everyone but I forgot to tell Italy to tell you guys on how your gona be judged in the contest!"

''Well then just tell us now you pompous twit!" Britain said.

''Hey that was uncalled for Britain!"

''Will you just get on with it already!" Britain said who was getting rather annoyed.

''Aw….what's my dear Britain could it be that your nickers are in a knot or are they too tight?"

''As a matter of fact YES THEY BLOODY ARE!"

All of the other countries burst out laughing at this remark, they never thought in a million years to ever hear Britain complain about his knickers being in a knot or that they were too tight.

Okay well that's it for this chapter and don't worry all will be revealed in the next chapter as to the colour and description of the maid outfits that Britain, Prussia, Canada, Russia and Finland are wearing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there and here is another exciting chapter for you guys. Before we begin I would like to say sorry just in case you're not happy with this chapter. Been going through a case of writers block which sucks big time. And for all of you who complain about my chapters if you don't like it then don't read. If I make any mistakes then yes I am willing to listen but if you're just going to complain then don't bother reading my story in the first place. There I go BITCHING again well any way let's begin.

**Chapter Seven**

After 20 minutes had passed everyone began to calm down their laughter subsiding as they wiped the tears from their eyes.

''So then France tell us about the rules and what we have to do"! Britain said.

''Okay then guys first of all you will each take turns showing off your maid outfits; just think of it like you're on a fashion walk where you walk down the runway do a little twirl while I describe to the judge's your outfit's."

''Hey France who's going first"? Britain asked.

''Glad you asked you will be going in order of the odd number format with Prussia going first since he was No.1, then Britain No.3, then Canada No.5, then Russia No.7 and finally Finland who was No.9."!

''I see so do we get scored on how we look as well as how we walk down the runway"? Prussia asked who was feeling confident.

''Yes but that is only half of it the next part is a little different"!

''What do you mean by different"? Russia asked.

''Well for the next half you have to walk down a slippery hallway while holding a tea tray with a cup of tea on it."

''I can see why would you have us do that, but I'm guessing there's more to it; am I right France"!

''Hahahahaha….you guessed right Britain the aim of this is to see how cute you are when you slip and fall while holding a tea tray"!

''So in other words we get points if we slip and fall and zero if we don't"! Britain said.

'' Yeah that's about it, at the end the one with the most points is the winner"!

''Hey does the winner get a prize and the loser has to some sort of forfeit "? Finland asked.

''Hey now there's an idea so how about it guys"? Britain said.

''Sure it would be no fun without a prize at the end." Russia said.

''I want my prize to be Canada dressed in that maid outfit to serve me"! Prussia said while looking at Canada.

''I don't think we can have that as a prize Prussia"! Britain said.

''Hey how about this, the loser has to treat the winner to dinner like take him to a fancy restaurant or has to do what the winner want's for a day"! Italy said.

''That's a great idea Italy okay then it's settled the loser has to take the winner has to treat the winner to dinner at a fancy restaurant"! Britain said.

''Well now that everything is settled shall we begin the contest"! France said.

''Yeah we're ready France"! Britain said.

''Okay then Italy could you go and take your place since you are a special judge"!

''Sure thing France"! Italy said with a smile

Italy went into the room he had previously been in and sat down behind a long table. Italy and Hungary were sat in the middle with America to Italy's left, China to Hungary's right, Japan next to America and Sweden next to China.

France entered the room leaving the door open behind him so that the others could hear him when he called theirs names. Prussia, Britain, Canada, Russia and Finland were all lined up against the wall in the hallway just outside of the room. France stood at one end of the room he looked at Hungary and the other countries before saying.

''Judges are you ready"?

''Yes we are now get on with it"! Hungary said.

''Very well then; Prussia you're up"!

Prussia entered the room with a swagger he was feeling quiet confident in himself, as he did his little fashion walk France described his maid outfit.

''As you can see Prussia is dressed in a sexy fox maid outfit with fox ears and a bushy fox tail. The colour of the dress is an elegant black with a fancy white apron. The sleeves are short with white cuffs, the dress is also short to show off the wearers sexy legs. He is wearing silk stockings and black polished shoes with a silver buckle."

''So then judges what's Prussia's score"? France asked.

''I think he look okay I give him 5." China said.

''I like his confidence I give him 6." Japan said.

''I like the outfit but he was too confident for my liking I give him 5." Hungary said.

''Dude you looked awesome I give you a 7 for sheer confidence"! America said.

''I though you looked really good I give you a 6."! Italy said.

''I give 6."! Sweden said.

''Well then Prussia by my count you scored a 35 not bad at all"! France said.

''Hey France how come you haven't given out any points"? America asked.

''Because I'm the commentator and besides we Hungary and Italy as special judges so you don't need me"! France said.

''Oh okay then"!

''Now then Prussia how do you feel about your score"?

''Great because I am awesome"!

''I see well then let's move on to our next contestant shall we"! France said.

Prussia went and down at the table since his turn was over.

''Now then next up is Britain"!

Britain entered the room as elegantly as he could although he was trying hard to hide the fact that was a nervous wreck on the inside.

''HEY BRITAIN… show me some sexy moves and I'll give you a special treat at the end"! America shouted out.

''SHUT UP YOU BLOODY IDIOT…. I'm already embarrassed enough without you shouting out comments like that"! As Britain said this he was blushing from ear to ear.

''Now …now….. let's get on with the show if you please"! France said.

''Britain is wearing a traditional Victorian maid outfit, the colour is a beautiful evergreen with a cream coloured apron. The sleeves are arm length with cream cuff, the dress is long and flowing, he is wearing white ankle socks with evergreen polished shoes. And to finish off the look he is wearing glasses to add to the moe effect."

''Judges your score please"!

''Dude you look great I give you a 10."! America said.

''I think he look better than Prussia I give 6."! China said.

''I think he look very dignified I give 7."! Japan said.

''I have to agree with Japan I give you 6."! Hungary said.

''I give you a 7."! Sweden said.

''I think you look cute I give you 7."! Italy said.

''Okay then by my count you scored a total of 43, so Britain how do feel about that"? France asked.

''Actually I didn't think I would do so well"! England said.

Britain went and sat down next to Prussia at the table.

''Next up is our shy and timid Canada"! France said.

Canada entered the room looking quiet nervous he didn't know what to do. So instead of doing a fashion walk he just stood there in the middle of the room looking like a frightened rabbit.

As soon as Hungary saw Canada dressed up in his maid outfit she had a nose bleed and hers eyes shone with the light of pure rapture. Italy had to give her a box of tissues to help stop her nose bleed.

''OH…HE LOOKS SO CUTE…! Hungary said.

Prussia wolf whistled at Canada before shouting out.

''Canada…If you show off those sexy legs and that cute little ass of yours I'll give a reward tonight!

Canada went beat red as he didn't know what to say.

''Come on now ….no more interruptions please I would like to finish sometime today"! France said who was getting annoyed by all the interruptions.

''As you can see Canada is wearing the mouse maid outfit with cute little mouse ears along with a mouse tail. The colour of the dress is vibrant red with a white lace apron and short sleeves, The dress is knee high length. He is wearing knee high pale pink stocking along with red polished shoes, a red ribbon choker and short white gloves."

''So judges your score if you please"! France said.

''10 I GIVE YOU A 10"! Hungary shouted out.

''Dude she's right you deserve a 10."! America said.

''I think he looks really cute I give him a 10 too."! Italy said.

''I think he looks better than the first two I give him 9."! China said.

''I have to agree I give 9 also."! Japan said.

''I give a 9 also."! Sweden said.

''Well Canada looks like you scored a 57 you're in the lead so far, what do think of that"!

''Really you mean I'm No.1 I never thought this would happen to me"!

''Well it looks this part of the contest is nearing its end since we only have two more to go"! France said.

I'm sorry but I have to finish it here since my laptop has been acting up again, hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.


End file.
